1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drag device for a reel used for fishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional drag device for a spinning reel, a drag washer is provided in the front recess of a spool, and a drag knob screwed to a spool shaft is used to push the drag washer against the bottom surface of the recess to apply a desired tightening force to the spool. Because the drag washer is pushed directly against the spool, which is made of a plastic material having a low thermal conductivity, frictional heat generated on the friction surfaces of the spool and drag washer does not dissipate but rather stays in these members causing the drag washer spool and drag knob to deform. The drag washer, made of metal, is pushed against the bottom surface of the recess of the spool which is roughened to increase the frictional resistance between the drag washer and the spool. For that reason, even if the drag knob is slightly turned, the tightening force on the spool is greatly changed so that the drag cannot be finely adjusted. Furthermore, the spool and the drag knob are likely to crack due to thermal fluctuations caused by the frictional heat.